bbc_video_uk_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Further Adventures of SuperTed - Phantom of the Grand Ol' Opry
The Further Adventures of SuperTed - Phantom of the Grand Ol' Opry is a UK VHS release by BBC Enterprises Ltd on 2nd April 1990. Description The Cuddliest Hero In The Cosmos! There was once an unwanted teddy bear wasting away in an old, dark storeroom. Then one day Spottyman, from the planet Spot, sprinkled him with cosmic dust and turned him into.... SUPERTED! Our furry hero joined the forces of his magical powers with Spotty's pure heart and sharp mind, to protect the well-being of children and animals and quell the universe! Episode Info # Phantom of the Grand Ol' Opry - Texas Pete, low-down, rotten, evil conniver and one of the snarliest, surliest snakes-in-the-grass you'd ever care to meet, creates musical havoc with his henchmen Skeleton and Bulk. Inly SuperTed, the hero, becomes Terrible Ted, the criminal ally! # Dot's Entertainment - While SuperTed celebrates the Rio carnival, Billy and his father are in the primitive Brazillan rainforest, discovering that the mythical Polka Dot tribe actually existed. But when Billy's father goes missing SuperTed comes to the rescue and Spotty finds himself the focus of some 'legendary' attention! Credits Opening # The Video Collection "New Catalogue" promo from 1986 by Ray Brooks # The Video Collection "A Galaxy of Entertainment" promo from 1987 by ??? # Warning screen # BBC Video Globe logo (1988-1991) # The Further Adventures of SuperTed: Phantom of the Grand Ol' Opry title card # The Further Adventures of SuperTed intro # Phantom of the Grand Ol' Opry title card # Start of Phantom of the Grand Ol' Opry (1989) Closing # End of Dot's Entertainment (1989) # The Further Adventures of SuperTed closing # BBC Video Globe closing logo (1988-1991) # Warning screen Trailers and info The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 which is narrated by Ray Brooks featuring 'Movie Greats' video tiles including... * a clip of the 1946 Christmas fantasy comedy-drama film "It's a Wonderful Life" * a clip of Laurence Olivier in the 1940 psychological drama film "Rebecca" along with Joan Fontaine. * a clip of the 1952 Western film "High Noon" starring Gary Cooper and Grace Kelly * A still for other movie greats that are available which are "Ring of Brightwater", "Duel in the Sun" and many more to which Ray Brooks announces. * clips for John Wayne films on video such as the chatting and kissing scene from "The Quiet Man" (1952), brief clips of other movies with John Wayne such as "Rio Grande" (1950), "Sands of Iwo Jima" (1950), "Dark Command" (1940), the punching scene from "Wake of the Red Witch" (1948) and a clip from "Flying Tigers" (1942). * clips for films starring Cary Grant including a clip of himself with Doris Day in "The Touch of Mink" (1952), a clip of himself with Ingrid Bergman in "Indiscreet" (1958), "Operation Petticoat", "Father Goose", "Bringing Up Baby", "The Green is Greener", and many more..., * Musicals - Flying Down to Rio, The Gay Divorcee, Young at Heart and many more..., * Children's Entertainment - Care Bears, The Get Along Gang, ThunderCats, Mask, Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Yogi Bear, The Wind in the Willows and many children's videos. * The Video Music Collection - Duran and many musical videos. and Sports - Sport Aid, Run the World, Jane Fonda's Workout and many sports videos It starts with a view of the video collection catalogue with a sky background and videos anywhere, one of which is the Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends Coal and Other Stories VHS, easily identified by the orange background on the cover. The announcer says "Welcome to The Video Collection. Our brand new catalogue is packed with great films." it is followed by a montage of clips of the following and in order: * Ring of Bright Water * Richard lll * Mr. Blandings Builds his Dream House * She Wore a Yellow Ribbon * Escape to Victory * The Way Ahead * Tommy Cooper * Benny Hill and Friends * Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends * Tin Tin (The Animated Series) * Dennis * Thundercats * Button Moon * Teddy Ruxpin * Music Videos of Phil Collins, Queen and Hot Chocolate under the Gold Rushes range (Possibly a successor to The Video Music Collection range) * Finally, there are the front cover of two videos, one about making the most of your house and the other Jane fonda's Prime Time Workout The 1987 promo ends with The Video Collection 1986 logo as the Announcer says: "Films, cartoons, music and much, much more. A galaxy of entertainment that is close to your high street and part of your home. The Video Collection. Britain's biggest selling video label!" Category:SuperTed Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:The Further Adventures of SuperTed Category:BBC Video Globe ident from 1988 to 1991 Category:Hanna-Barbera Productions Category:Siriol Animation Category:S4C Category:Children's Videos by BBC Category:1990 VHS Releases‏‎ Category:BBFC U Category:Derek Griffiths (The Further Adventures of SuperTed Narrator) Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 (announced by Ray Brooks) Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection "A Galaxy of Entertainment" advert from 1987